


Solitude

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by GMMore #893. Rhett decides to go on a solo camping trip, but ends up needing some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

“Rhett, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Don’t worry Link, I’ll be fine.” Rhett put the the last of of the camping gear into his car. It was Easter weekend and he decided to go on a solo camping trip. “We could use a little time apart. It’ll help rest our brains and keep us fresh for the show.”

“I’m fine with having time apart, but are you sure you want to go to the desert? You’re not exactly known for handling that type of situation well.”

Rhett shrugged. “I feel pretty good about this.” He kissed Link and scratched Jade behind the ears. “I’ve got my phone, I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“Okay. Don’t be afraid to call me, no matter what time it is.”

Rhett smiled. “Okay.” The two men kissed again. “Love you!” Link called out as Rhett got into the car.

“Love you too, babe!” Rhett responded as he shut the door. Link stood outside with Jade cradled in his arms and watched Rhett pull away.

“Let’s see how long it takes him to call me.” Link said to Jade with a chuckle as he went back inside the house. Link was confident that Rhett was going to be fine, but he planned on having his phone on him at all times just in case.

Rhett’s confidence in his ability to handle a weekend alone in the desert carried him all the way out to some public land near Joshua Tree. After setting up his tent, he took a pic for his Instagram and began exploring the surrounding area.

As he walked he began to talk out loud to himself. He was the only one around so he didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone or getting weird looks. His thought process started off with the usual: his relationship with Link, the show, the NPR podcasts he had listened to on the way to the site. When Rhett started to feel a little tired, he found a large rock to lean against. He rested in the little bit of shade the boulder provided and took in his surroundings.

“This is exactly what I needed.” He nodded to himself. “Some Rhett time in the desert.” He pulled his shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. He already felt refreshed from the day’s events and looked forward to more of the same the next day.

When it began to get dark, Rhett returned to his site, started a fire, and roasted a couple hot dogs for dinner. He moved closer to the fire as the temperature dropped.

“Didn’t realize how quiet it was out here until now.” He muttered. Rhett smiled and took in the silence; he wanted to soak up as much of it as he could before returning to his normal routine.

Rhett continued to watch the fire flicker as his mind moved towards other things. He was practically meditating at this point. He got very deep in his thoughts when they took a sharp turn towards darker things.

“You know, according to some versions of the multiverse theory, everything that can happen is happening right now. There could very well be a Rhett somewhere that’s alone in the desert and about to get murdered.”

Rhett raised his eyebrows a bit and looked around. Just checking he thought as he bundled himself up in his sweatshirt a bit more. “I’m okay, just a little cold.” He didn’t want to admit it he was also doing it because he was scared.

“There could also be a universe when someone attacks me and I kill them…” Rhett shook his head at the thought. He didn’t want to picture himself harming another person, even if it was out of self defense.

Rhett tried to pull himself out of this thought process but it didn’t do much good. He started contemplating multiple scenarios for the multiple Rhetts that could possibly exist out there, including one where the dogs drove out into the desert to rescue him.

“Okay Rhett, calm down.” He tried to give himself a pep talk. “I think you’ve been out here too long.” Rhett decided he needed a distraction, so he put out the fire and got into his tent. He undressed, climbed inside his sleeping bag, and started watching a movie on his tablet. While the movie was going, Rhett jotted down a few thoughts on his phone.

_Imagination is the act of exploring parallel universes, unless parallel universes can violate the laws of physics; in that case imagination is not._

The light of the screen and the familiarity of the movie were comforting, but Rhett realized there was one thing that would help him feel completely at ease. He pulled out his phone and called Link.

“Hello?” Link answered in a sleepy voice.

“Hey babe, it’s me. Did I wake you?”

Realizing it was Rhett, Link sat up in bed and tried to make himself sound as awake as possible. “Yeah, but it’s okay. Are you all right? It’s pretty late.”

Rhett rolled over on his back and stared at the tent ceiling. “Yeah I just…got a little scared and I wanted to talk to you.”

Link chuckled. “You got scared? You said you could handle the whole solitude in the desert thing.”

“I can, but…” Rhett lowered his voice to an almost whisper. “I kind of freaked myself out a bit and I need someone to talk to.”

Link smiled. “It’s okay Rhett. I’m here. You can talk to me all you want.”

“Thanks Link. So how was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine, didn’t do much. Took the dogs for a walk, watched a movie, had pizza for dinner. You?”

Rhett felt himself begin to relax as he recounted the events of the day to Link. “It was good, things are going well. Had a nice drive out here and then took a walk. It’s gorgeous out here, you need to come out here with me sometime.”

“So what got you so scared?”

Rhett blushed a little. “I just started thinking all these weird thoughts, you know? Thoughts about the multiverse and how there might be multiple mes out there getting into all kinds of crazy shit and killing people. I think there’s even a universe where the dogs know how to drive.”

“That would actually be pretty handy.” Link laughed. “You know Rhett, I like that you’re able to go off and have this alone time with all your deep thoughts, but be careful. I don’t want you scaring yourself too much, especially when I’m not there to take care of you.”

Rhett lowered his voice into a sensual growl. “So if you were here, how would you take care of me?”

Link rolled his eyes. “If I knew you were going to call for phone sex I would’ve been better prepared.”

Rhett giggled. “Come on Link, tell me what you would do to me right now if you were here.”

Link smirked as he made himself more comfortable. “Well, I’m assuming you’re in your boxers right now, right?”

“Yup.” Rhett began to get excited.

“Well…I’d start by sliding up behind you and stroking your chest.”

“Mmm hmm.” Rhett squirmed a little.

Link switched over to a sexy whisper. “And I’d slowly move my hands down until I finally reached your dick.”

“Damn, you’re such a tease.” Rhett began groping himself and wishing he threw a bottle of lube in with his camping gear.

“I know.” Link giggled. “And then I stroke and stroke you until you were soaking wet and…”

“Ugh.” Link was interrupted by Rhett’s groans. From the sound of his voice he could tell Rhett was pretty turned on.

“And then I’d slide your boxers off and press my dick into your ass. You can picture that, right?”

“Mmmm.” Rhett moaned in a strained voice. He was sweating by this point, so he opened his sleeping bag and sprawled out on the tent floor.

Link was pretty turned on as well, so he grabbed a bottle of lube and went into the bathroom. He stripped and sat inside the bathtub.

“What are you doing now?” Rhett asked. By this point he was vigorously stroking himself, his boxers thrown across the tent.

“Oh, you know…” Link said in a teasing voice. “Just sitting here in the bathtub, naked. Touching myself. Thinking about you.”

“Fuck.” Rhett moaned. “Are you wet?”

Link snickered. “I’m dripping, thanks to you.” Link ran his thumb across the opening of his dick as precum leaked out into the tub.

Rhett moaned. “I wish I was there with you right now. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby.” Link paused. “I bet you’re naked at this point, aren’t you? I can just picture it. You’re lying out there all alone in the desert. Naked, shivering, touching yourself to the sound of my voice.”

”Uh huh.” Rhett gripped the edge of his sleeping bag. His lips trembled as he tried to keep his response under control.

Rhett and Link spent the next several minutes touching themselves to the sound of each other’s labored breathing. Rhett began to whimper and finally cried out Link’s name, and Link writhed inside the bathtub, grasping at the walls and eventually knocking over the phone.

“Sorry Rhett, you still there?”

“Yeah.” he whispered. “You ready to come?”

“Mmm hmm.” Link brushed his sweaty unkempt hair away from his face. Let’s do it together, on my count. 1, 2, 3.”

Even though the two men were miles apart, their cries of satisfaction matched each other’s in volume and timbre. They whispered incoherently to each other until their orgasms had subsided.

When Rhett had settled down he stepped outside of the tent, naked and drenched with sweat. He closed his eyes and let the cool night air hit him.

“Link, you still there?”

“Yeah. You feel better now?”

“Much better. Thanks for talking to me tonight.”

“No problem.” Link climbed out of the tub and cleaned himself off. “I need to get back to sleep. You gonna be all right for the rest of the night?”

“I’ll be fine. Good night babe.”

“Good night.”

Rhett spent a few more minutes enjoying being completely surrounded by the cooling darkness of the desert, then climbed back into his tent and went to sleep.

Rhett woke up late the next morning, threw on a pair of underwear, and stepped outside; he wanted one more chance to take in the scenery before going home. He took some pictures of the lay of the land before turning the camera around on himself and taking a selfie. He sent it to Link with the message _See you soon. ;)._

 _Are you naked?_ Link replied.

_I’m whatever you want me to be right now._

Link shook his head. _Now I know this time alone is getting to you._

_Only a few more hours until you can see the real thing._

_I can’t wait. ;)_

Rhett took another selfie for the fans, ate breakfast, and began his trip home. He had enjoyed his time away in spite of the scary moments; it was refreshing and fun. He also appreciated Link being there for him in his moment of fear. But he longed for the comforts of home, especially the company that was waiting for him. He thought for a moment about the other Rhetts that might exist out there and what their fates might be, and decided he was content with being the Rhett he was and living in the universe he was in.

“I am so happy that I am this me.”


End file.
